


Sabre

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), ship life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you familiar with the popular amongst people living in constant battle conditions custom of auctioning the deceased’s property for the benefit of their families?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabre

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 and for the first time posted [here](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/35762.html). Betaed by triskellion (LJ).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Disney's, last I checked. *sigh*

Two days after the battle, the keel was mended and caulked, the sails were patched, four spars and the bowsprit replaced, and the burials held. Once all was to rights it was time for the auction of those personal possessions remaining after the burials. Six pairs of boots, four hats, one not too ragged vest, three pipes, and two pistols had already found their new owners as the auction extended late into the evening.

Jack Sparrow shifted the money casket closer to the candlestick and eyed the remaining heap of goods, piled up on the deck next to the table.

“Erm… a sabre, Abu-Ali’s.” He examined it doubtfully. The curved piece of steel spanned a good four feet not counting the hilt, was half a yard broad, and badly nicked. “Do I hear fifteen shillings?” he suggested.

The crew, settled around on rope coils and barrels, was silent for awhile.

“Ali tried to give it to me once, when ‘e owed me seventeen an’ a sixpence,” said Matelot, leaning on the rail. “Didn’ take it. Told ‘im I’d no one to carry it for me,” he finished, grinning broadly. The crew laughed in unison.

“Fourteen!” Jack thumped the tabletop. “Where’s the Brethren spirit, eh? The Turk had three wives! And I’m only countin’ the Tortuga ones."

“A dozen and I’m in,” Skinny Jock decided. “Another dozen for a blacksmith and it’ll be two cutlasses.” The crew laughed again.

“You want two?” Anamaria snarled from her place on the quarterdeck stairs. “I’ve never seen you useful with one. Grind the blade down and it’ll make one but good. Captain, eighteen, but with the knife of Li Hong!”

“A guinea!” sounded suddenly from somewhere astern. The silence fell. Then the crew as one man looked back… and down, at Marty, standing there with a determined expression.


End file.
